Crooked Magician
Origin The Crooked Wizard traded magic secrets with Mombi. She acquired three new recipes, four magical powders, and a selection of herbs. Among these acquisistions was a pepperbox containing the Powder of Life, a substance which brings inanimate objects to life, and Wishing Pills, which are silver pills that grant any wish when swallowed but, only if the swallower is able to count to seventeen by twos. Appearing later with a new name, Dr. Pipt lived in the Munchkin Country with his wife, Margolotte. He invented the Powder of Life, and used it to animate both the Patchwork Girl and the Glass Cat. He also created the Liquid of Petrifaction, which turned things to marble. Unfortunately, it spilled on his wife, Margolotte, and friend, Unc Nunkie. When Glinda, The Good Witch of the South learned that Dr. Pipt was practicing magic illegally, he was brought to the Emerald City and deprived of his ability to do magic. His wife was restored to life and his crooked limbs were straightened; he was sent back home as nothing more than a simple Munchkin. He lives on a mountain in the Munchkin Country in a big house surrounded by a grim forest. The house is round and painted blue, with a pretty garden with blue trees and blue flowers in abundance. In one part of the garden there are beds of blue cabbages, blue carrots, and blue lettuce, as well as bun-trees, cake-trees, cream-puff bushes, blue buttercups which yield excellent blue butter, and a row of chocolate-caramel plants. Paths of blue gravel divide the flower and vegetable beds, and a wide path leads to the front door. At the back of the house is a domed hall which serves as the Magician's workshop. It's windows extend nearly around the circular room, except where it attaches to the main house. There is a door into the house and another back door to the outside. The room is furnished with chairs and benches, and at one end stands a great fireplace. In The Patchwork Girl of Oz film, him and Margolotte have a daughter, Jesseva. She is never seen or mentioned in the books, however. Appearance The Crooked Magician is so crooked that his legs are nearly as handy as his arms. When he sits, one knee is under his chin and the other behind his back. He is a cheerful man and his face is pleasant and agreeable. Public Domain Appearances Books: *The Marvelous Land of Oz (mentioned) *The Patchwork Girl of Oz Film: *The Patchwork Girl of Oz Notes *Dr. Nikidik never appears in person in The Marvelous Land of Oz but, he is mentioned as both the Crooked Wizard and Dr. Nikidik. According to The Road to Oz, the Powder of Life was made by a Crooked Sorcerer, and in The Patchwork Girl of Oz it is a Crooked Magician named Dr. Pipt. It is not known whether the Crooked Wizard, Crooked Sorcerer, and Crooked Magician are one and the same but, highly probable given Baum's form of writing for other characters (changing of names without explanation). *While the original character who appeared in Oz books published before 1923 is in public domain, any versions published post-1923 are NOT. See Also *Dr. Nikidik @ the Oz Wiki *Dr. Pipt @ the Oz Wiki *IMDB *Comic Vine *Oz Fathers Category:Magic Characters Category:Male Characters Category:1904 Debuts Category:Wizard of Oz Characters Category:Reilly & Britton Characters Category:L. Frank Baum - Creator Category:Literary Characters Category:Film Serial Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Oz Film Characters Category:Pipt Family Characters Category:Immortal Characters